Mandy Whiterock
Mandy Whiterock is a 21 year old human Ice Mage from Earth. Her prison ID is M175. Appearance Mandy is rather tall compared to other women her age, standing at just over 6ft 6in. She has red eyes and long brown hair. Her main outfit is not typical of what a mage would wear. Her upper body consists of a shot sleeved shirt cut low to just below her bust. She occasionally has this unbuttoned to show her white and pink matching bra. Her lower body consists of white knee cut shorts with a pink belt and cuffs. Her boots are white with pink laces. Mandy also has a blue variation of this outfit she normally wears to match the fact she's an ice mage. Personality Mandy is a lone wolf. She prefers to do things her own way and does not get on well with practically anyone. She will only do things for herself and will not help out others unless the situation is dire. She will yell at others for trying to help her and even if help is given, she'll just walk off in a 'I didn't need your help' mood. History Mandy was not born by conventional methods. She is the result of a laboratory experiment that was trying to reproduce life. She was kept in a testing chamber, unconscious for 18 years. At the age of 18, the scientists programmed her memory to make Mandy believe she came from a wealthy family, had an active young life and graduated school and that she'll be starting college in a few months. On her 18th "birthday", Mandy was "born", totally oblivious that she'd been kept locked up for 18 years. Mandy's life went on as normal as can be. At the age of 20, Mandy began to suspect that the laboratory were hiding something from her after people started to act suspicious whenever she walked in. One night, Mandy hacked in to the main computer server and accessed the labs private records. In there, she found out the truth. Enraged, Mandy slammed her fist on the desk, but as she did, a large ice spike shot out of her hand and pierced the computer sitting next to her. Shocked, Mandy read more of her files. It turns out that the scientists embedded a special cell in her body that gives her control over ice and cold. Immediately after this, Mandy went into hiding and began to practice her ice powers. She was gone for a whole year. Not long after her 21st "birthday", Mandy returned to the lab with her new and improved ice powers and went on a rampage driven by rage and revenge. She walked through the entire complex, freezing everything and everyone in the process. The state army were called in and even more troops from other states and nations but she had grown so powerful that not even flames could stop her or melt the ice she created. She was Absolute Zero in human form. Not long after this rampage, Mandy was arrested by the IRFFO and taken to Breed Planet for mass Genocide. Relationships Mandy has no relationships with any of the other prisoners. She is quite hostile with practically everyone. Skills and Abilities Mandy has the power to cast ice magic as well as freeze everything around her in a matter of seconds. She is unaffected by fire due to her extreme cold and is also extremely agile. However, in the prison, her powers have weakened considerably due to an anti-magic field that surrounds the prison and its grounds. Although Mandy can still cast a few ice spells, they are very weak and cannot pierce any living thing. She is also weak to fire and especially sunlight but her agility remains. Gallery Trivia *Mandy's surname, Whiterock, is a reference to Letty Whiterock, an ice fairy from the Touhou Project. Both are masters of ice and get weak during hot environments (prison only). *When you place Mandy's prison numbers next to the Alphabet, they spell 1 = a, 7 = g and 5 = e. This, together with the M spell out Mage. *Mandy's least favourite job at the prison is cooking as the kitchens become too hot for her. *In contrast, her most favourite job is mining as she can use her ice powers to quickly excavate her area, much to the annoyance of her fellow inmates. *Mandy's win/loss record currently stands at 10/2. Mandy Whiterock ©PreggoBellyLover. Category:Characters Category:Fan Made Characters